Step-Louds
by Mc1231
Summary: Important Message included. AU Fic. When Rita and Lynn Sr., both single parents of five daughters each, with the former also having a son, meet each other and started dating. Their children has to deal with their pontential step-relatives.
1. The Marie Siblings

Here it is, the full version of the first introductory chapter of _Step-Louds_

 **Notes** :The similarities between this fic and _The Brady Bunch,_ along with other step siblings sitcoms, is coincidental.

* * *

In the city of Royal Woods, things are happening in the house of the Maries. A family composed of five daughters and one son raised by their mother, Rita Marie.

Lincoln, the aforementioned son of the six kids is doing his usual monologue to the readers in his room, the smallest one in the house. "Hi there, Lincoln Marie, here. You may be wondering how is the life of a boy with five sisters? Well, let me tell you that-". He get interrupted by his stomach growing, he then resumed his monologue. "-right after a trip to the bathroom."

Lincoln then go out of his room. He is running in the hallway to get to the bathroom. But along the way, he is met with Lola, one his younger sisters, doing a tea party.

"Lincoln, will you join my tea party?" Lola said

"Sure, Lola" He join her tea party, sip one of her tea cup and then resume his way.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

These were the shout of the oldest sisters, Lori and Leni, with Lori a year older than Leni. The two were fighting over a dress. Lincoln dodges them and jump into a laundry pile.

He heard a fart and a giggle, he then see his baby sister, Lily walking the opposite way of him with a dirty diaper.

The stench the diaper leave make Lincoln gag and said "Bleh, someone need to change Lily's diaper."

He then look at the readers and "As you can see, the most common obstacles I always have to deal with are my sisters, just to get to the bathroom on time. Now, it time for-"

When he open the door, he is met with Lana, Lola's older twin sister, who was unscrewing the bathroom sink with her wrench.

"That should be it." she said

"Oh no!" Lincoln exclaims when a steam of water from the sink push him out of the bathroom and lead him to the hallway. Some of the water got into the other sister's way. It also have reach Cliff the cat, who was in the way, he screach and run away, right into Charles the dog. Lincoln was on the ground all soaked up.

"Mom, Lana flooded the toilet again." Lola yelled

"Sigh, Lana I told you not to play with the sink pipes." Rita said, coming to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Lana was rescrewing the sink back to its place and water stop to leak. By then, Rita come in the bathroom and pushed Lana away from it.

"Lana, I told you already. Pipes are not toys." she said

"But mom, I was just fixing the sink" Lana said

"I know, dear. But you be careful on how you do it." Rita then lead Lana out of the bathroom and go clean it.

As Lana was going out to the bathroom while getting glare from Lori, Leni and Lola

"Your antic literally just ruined my dress." Lori said, holding the now wet dress

"Yeah, now Lori's dress is now, like, all wet." Leni said while Lori storm off in anger. "Wait a minute, that's mine!" However, by the she said that, Lori was already gone.

Lola was pointing finger at Lana "You just ruined my tea party"

"Oh come on, no one was in your tea party" Lana said

"Why you..." Lola and Lana ended up fighting

Meanwhile, Lori is in her room, which she shared with Leni, and she was placing the dress in her laundry.

"Sometime I feel like I should put a security lock in closet" Lori said, then she go out of her room and check and texted her phone. "Literally"

Leni then enter the room. "Why can't Lori share her clothes, she has, like, so many of them. They look better on me." Leni said while preparing to sew her clothes. "This will be totes fun to wear after."

Lana was in her room that she shared with Lola. She was playing with her pets

"I can always trust you to not mad at me, guys." Lana said to her pets, Hops the frog, Izzy the lizard and El Diablo the snake, among others.

Lola's tea party was restored. This time, she has plushies around the table.

"... and Lana dare say that I had no one in my tea party. The nerve of that girl." Lola said to her plushies.

As Rita was cleaning the hall, Lily came by naked, which the former noticed.

"Oh, you're not going like that, young lady" she then pick up the baby to their room to bring her a new diaper.

Moments later, Lincoln came back to his room."As I was about to say, its a real handful. Especially when you're the only current member of the family with a different gender, you know that they're a lot of challenges to deal with."

The following scenes turn into a montage

Lincoln was about to watch TV.

"Ah, now time to watch some of my shows." Lincoln said, holding the remote control

"My show is on" The girls were all running to the TV, but when they found Lincoln holding the remote, he ended up being chased around.

In the next scene, the Maries were waiting at the bathroom. However, it just so happen that Leni managed to get in first. And she taking a long time.

In the next scene, the Marie siblings were in Lori and Leni's room, where a court is in session.

"Okay, girls... and Lincoln, mom allow us to give a suggestion wherever we want to go to the beach or to Dailyland" Lori said

And in the final scene, Lincoln was about to say Dairyland but his response was over shadowed his sisters who all said the beach.

Lincoln was about to take chocolate that he had left to spare. He find it, all that was left were wrappers. It was then revealed that his sister and their mom all ate the chocolate. "Really?"

And now, returning to the present, where Lincoln give his final note: "This is what I have to deal with everyday. Of course we have good moments with each other, but still. It is not easy being the only male living with five sisters and your mom. Who else have deal with this situation?"

* * *

 **Trivia:** As Rita's maiden name is unknown in canon, Rita's family (Blondes sisters and Lincoln) last name will be Marie, based of Lori and Lisa's middle name in canon.


	2. The Loud Sisters

Hell is the full version of the second introductory chapter of _Step-Louds_

* * *

At the same time as the Maries, in another house from another city, there was another family: The Louds composed of five daughters raised by their father, Lynn Loud Sr. Like the other family they're also doing quite a lot of things.

Lynn Loud Jr., the teenaged middle child, is on her bike in the hallway. She intend to make a bike ride starting from the end of the hallway to the front door, which was wide open. "I, Lynn Loud, am about to peform the epiciest way to coming out of the house with a bike, and here she goes". Lynn start pedaling with all her streight.

On the way, she crosses Lisa, her highly intelligent youngest sister, who was carrying one of her experiments. When Lynn come by however, it shook her progress. Lisa glares at her and yelled. "Watch were you going, you hairless ape."

Then, she crosses Lucy, her gloomy second youngest sister, who was going out of their shared room to read her poem to her siblings. However, when Lynn zipped by her, she turned into a tiny tornado and then turn back to normal with a dazed look. "Lynn really need to do this outside."

Luna, the oldest sister, was jamming on her guitar which was plugged into amps. Lynn passed by her and Luna shout with a horn hand gesture: "Rock on, sis!"

Lynn is near the front door is wide opened with a ramp placed next to it "Lynn Loud is near the exit. With great speed, she'll make the best jump ever and..." Lynn declared to herself, When she near the ramp however...

"PIE SLAP"

Luan, the second oldest sister came out of nowhere and slapped Lynn with a cream pie. As a result, Lynn got knocked out of her bike, which ended up rolling into a wall next to Walt the canary and Geo the hamster-in-a-ball.

"And the audience s' _creamed_ out loud."Luan said, then laughed "Get it?"

Lynn recoved from the pie slap and then glare at Luan, who was laughing at the events that upfold.

"What the heck, Luan. You just ruin my awesome ride-to-the-exit." Lynn said

"Sorry, I can't help it. I was actually aiming at the first person that would come here. It ended up being you." Luan said

"Grr, now I have to start from the beginning. You better not be here"

"Meh, I got what I wanted anyway." Luan then said away from Lynn "Now, on to the next victim." She goes to the kitchen, where Lynn Sr. was doing dinner, to get more cream pie she previously baked.

"Don't eat anything else, Luan. Dinner is almost ready" Lynn Sr. said

"Don't worry, dad. I'm just taking some supplies" Luan said

"Alright, but no pranks on the dining table"

"Dang it" Luan mumbled

While this was happening, Lisa was finishing her experiment, which was a strange vial.

"One last drop, and this should be okay." Lisa said. However, before the drop fall down, Walt landed on Lisa's workdesk. "Not now, bird" she shoo the canary away. When it was gone, she put the last drop on her formula. It ended up into a explosion that turn the roof upside down. Something that is quite common with Lisa's experiments.

"I'm okay" Lisa shouted "I'm just going to do another experiment."

Luna was still jamming with her axe. "Coming through" Luan said as she come to their room, to retrieve her pet rabbit, Gary. She crosses Lynn, who was checking if any unexpected obstacle was in the way. "I would do this jam in all the block if I could." Luna said

Lucy, who recoved from her daze, trying to get her attention. However, the younger sister's pleas gone to deaf ears. She see that everyone are occupied right now. From Lisa being buzy doing experiments to Luna still in playing with her axe. "Sigh, not today apparently" she said. Then she go back to her room. "They are time when I want my sisters to compliment my poem. But it's not helping when they all occupied at that time and not notice me. It not like its any different."

Flashback to some of her previous events

The Louds are about to leave the house to go to the movies

"So, is everybody's ready" Lynn Sr. said

"Yeah, we are" The sisters, sans Lucy, said

"No, wait. I still-" Lucy said while joining the family. But by the time she reached them, they left her.

On the next scene, Lucy was watching her show until her sisters come.

"Who left the TV on?"

None of them noticed Lucy, so they changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that" Lucy yelled

Back to the present, she lay on her bed spreaded out. Fangs, her pet bat fly next to her "At least I can always count on you, Fangs. But still, I need more support."

"Kids, dinner's ready" Lynn Sr. shouted

Later at the dining table, the Louds were eating their dinner while disscusing their current events. After awhile though, their father started an announcement:"Girls, I have a huge announcement to make." This took the attention of his daughter to him."My job has just recently revealed that they will be moving to another town. So we will be moving too."

"Wait, what?" The sisters all said. It then turn into a bundle of questions, such as:

"You're joking, right?" Luan said

"What about our friends" Luna said

"What about my matches" Lynn said

"Where will we be moving" Lisa said

"This is not a joke. It a huge oppotunity actually." Lynn Sr. said "We will move to a town called Royal Woods. And we wiil make arrangements there. For now, start packing your stuff and say goodbye to your friends. Cause we will be moving in the next days."


	3. Heads-Ups Annoucement

**Heads-Ups:** Both Chapter 1 and 2 has been rewritten. This current chapter will later be used for the third part of the fic.

 **Upcoming Chapters Info:** Maries Meets Louds (tentative title) will be a multi-chapter act which will focuses on the parents (in the first part that will be posted here, at least) while giving more info on the families in this AU. And will, of course, have the two families meet each other.

 **New plans:** I don't exactly plan to discontinue this fic, but... I am planning to write another Step-Louds fic which will be centered on original and rewritten episodes. It was supposed to be what follow up the Maries Meet Louds act, but honestly, I was more interested in writing the episodes than what is meant to be before it.


End file.
